The hunger games wMITCH
by Hunger games fanfics
Summary: When Mitch finds himself on a metal platform in the middle of a forest he and his buddy Jerome must do what ever it takes to survive even if it means killing friends.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or am I not Mitch (TheBajanCanadian) just a loving fan**

I wake up and I'm laying on a metal platform. Then I hear Jerome. "Mitch. were in the hunger games, Ant, Jordan, and the rest of team crafted are here so are a lot of Minecraft tubers.'' I get up and see that we are in the hunger games and the clocks at 23. "well Jerome lez do dis.

22

21

20

19

18 "wait Jerome this is real life we can't both win.''

17

16''well it's time to make Betty proud Mitch''

15

14

13''agreed''

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4 This will be fun. I think before the gong rings

3

2

1

I take off running to the cornucopia Jerome gets there a second before me. He picks up an ax and throws me a sword. ''I already have a bow Jerome but thanks.''Jordan Maron (captain sparklez) runs at me with a long knife I bring up my bow and shoot him. My arrow sticks in his chest a millisecond before Jerome's ax burries into his head. ''good shot Jerome.'' ''yup, you too.'' I pick up a knapsack and run. ''Jerome follow me!'' I bound into the forest surrounding me and I run head on to IHasCupQuake. My swords out before she can reach her belt of knifes. Jerome kicks her and I slice her chest open and she starts coughing blood. with her last ounce of strength she lunges out at me with her knife and she cuts my shin open. Jerome's ax bashes her skull open before she strike again. The cannon blasts but Jerome's not done. He mutilates her carcass until it's just a bloodied stump. "That's for Mitch'' he then drops to the ground fainted. ''hmmph that was horrible.'' I drop to the ground and pick up Jerome's knapsack and search it. "Knife. poison bottle, ax/sword sharpener, small two person tent, ooh, a first aid kit. I wrap up my cut and then check my pack."two gallons of water (no wonder it was so heavy) A gallon can of meat and a separate container of black berries and two curved knifes." It's beginning to become night so I set up Jerome's tent and drag him in. As I stand guard with my bow and one of the two knifes, "this is going to be a long night.''

* * *

><p><strong>so I hope you guys enjoyed I will be doing 4 more chapters so stay tuned. also enter a tribute in my hunger games SYOT all appreciated <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I jerk back awake when I hear a rustling sound in the trees near me. I draw my bow back in full draw and shout, "who's there?" A knife flies by my head And I shoot in the general direction. I hear a grunt and Seto comes out of the bushes with an arrow in his left forearm. "This is for kicking me out of team crafted.'' He throw another knife at me and it hits my thigh and I stumble. He's upon me before I could react and the next thing I know he's coughing blood all over me. and I hear someone scream, Filthy B****.He falls on me and I push him off and I see a trident in his back. Jerome's out of the tent now and he's screaming "Mitch Whats Wrong!" "I don't know Seto came out of the bushes and got me in the thigh. then someone threw a trident in his back." "well I see you can't play without me can you." "Nooch" we say at the same time. "The one and only. Lets get that wound cleaned up shall we Mitch?"

"So guys you killed cupquake and spaklez?" "yup, and cupquake gave me a leg injury as well." "dang dos leg injur... "is that the canadian anthem?" "yup, and what comes after the anthem in the hunger games? the dead tributes." Cupquake, sparklez, seto, woofles, ant, sky, Jason, Dawnables, and sundee, "Dang how did woof die?" "We were traveling together and d*** seto comes out and slices his neck and then he ran lik a baby." "Well we avenged him didn't we?" "Yup" "hey isn't that Kermit?" "yup should we kill him or should we team?" kill I want these D***ed games over." We sneak up to his small camp site and me a and nooch put arrows into his back killing him instantly. Well we have a campsite lets get some more rest.

**so I hoped you like it so far 3 more chapters to go :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry i havnt uploaded the next 3 chapters of the hunger games wMITH so lets get into it :)**

I wake up to a cannon fire, and the clashing of metal. I get out of my tent and Nooch is laying on the ground with his head bent in a very wrong position, and Jerome is fighting a youtuber I don't recognize. They are both using axes and Jerome hand is chopped off. The other guy is bleeding it seems like from every pour in his body. I pick up my bow from the side of my sleeping bag and aim it at the bastards chest, ... I let the arrow fly, it hits him right in the chest, and right as he dies the sun peeks up from the mountain side. " Oh my g*d Jerome are you OK?!" I go over to bandage my friends many cuts and try to stop the bleeding from his left hand. He's unconscious, good i wont have to hear his screams of pain when I put rubbing alcohol on his cuts. "Jerome, Jerome!" I yell after I'm done fixing him up. He stays unconscious so I decide to leave him to get some water from a stream that Nooch pointed out last night. when i get back, being the funny guy i am, dump it all over my best friend, "What the fu**!" he yells and wakes up. he looks at his hand and says "sh*t." then he starts crying. "Jerome there's no reason to cry your alive and i'm alive." He looks at me and says, "You win this game Mitch, there's no hope left for me.'' He picks up his axe and sinks it into his skull, the cannon goes off and I look at his body in disbelief, I cry until night.

**OK guys thats it for this chapter And if anyone knows how to send this story to Mitch I would appriciate it, and that random guy who basically killed Jerome was ** mrdoomnick3 **a guy who requsted to be in the games in the comments, Hint Hint**


End file.
